In the prior art, two-dimensional exhaust nozzles having a plug generally use collapsing plugs to provide the increase in throat cross-sectional area required during afterburning operation, however, in such an exhaust nozzle arrangement the throat-to-exit area ratio decreases as throat area increases.
This invention relates to variable area exhaust nozzles for use with thrust generating engines and more particularly to such exhaust nozzles which are intended for use with high performance thrust generating engines. A two-dimensional nozzle having upper and lower flaps and a plug is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,040,523.